new_marvel_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
"I'm the one and only Spider-Man!" ''--Peter Parker.'' Peter Parker '''is the main protagonist of the ''Spider-Man ''series. History Early Life Peter Parker was born to Richard and Mary Parker in Maryland. Peter lived in Maryland with his parents until he was around five years old. He was dropped off with his aunt and uncle in Forest Hills, Queens and his parents left to go on a "business trip". Tragically, the Parkers' plane went down, killing both of Peter's parents. Ben and May Parker--Peter's uncle and aunt--decided to raise Peter as their own. Middle School While in middle school, Peter first encountered bullies Flash Thompson and Kenny Kong. Peter also befriended Ned Leeds and Randy Robertson during this time. High School and Becoming Spider-Man In his freshman year of high school, Peter went on a trip to Washington D.C. for an Academic Decathlon competition. While on the trip, Peter was bitten on the hand by an Alchemax spider. Over the course of the next few days, Peter began discovering that the bite from the spider had seemingly granted him spider-like abilities. Afraid of his newfound powers, Peter refused to use them. One night, a thief robbed a convenience store--a robbery that Peter could have prevented--and later went to rob the Parker house. The thief ended up killing Peter's uncle Ben. Blaming himself, Peter vowed to protect the residents of Queens and became Spider-Man! Spider-Man Volume I Personality Peter is a friendly and loyal guy, but shy and socially awkward at the same time. Peter has a great sense of right and wrong as well as a great sense of humor, which he utilizes during his stints as Spider-Man. Appearance Peter Parker is a Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. When he is not suited up as Spider-Man, Peter is most commonly seen wearing T-shirts, sneakers, and jeans. Peter is described by both Gwen Stacy and MJ Watson to be subtly handsome. Powers and Abilities '''Powers: Spider Physiology: 'Peter has the proportionate powers of a spider, which include: * '''Wall-Crawling: '''Peter can mentally control the electrostatic attraction between molecular boundary layers. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Peter is much stronger than an ordinary human. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Peter is capable of running and moving at speeds beyond of the best human athlete. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Peter is far more durable than an ordinary human. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Peter does not tire or get fatigue as quickly as a normal human would. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Peter has the combined acrobatic/agility prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialist and acrobats. * '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Peter heals much quicker than that of an ordinary human. * '''Enhanced Immune System: '''Peter's immune system has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than a normal human's immune system. * '''Superhuman Equilibrium: '''Peter possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any imaginable position. * '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Peter's reflexes are forty times greater than that of a normal human. * '''Spider-Sense: '''an extra sense that warns him of danger, allowing him to avoid collisions and other incidents. '''Abilities: ' * '''Indomitable Will: '''Peter never gives up, and has great willpower. * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Peter is insanely intelligent; he was able to build his own web-shooters and create his web-fluid from chemicals in his school science lab. * '''Skilled Web Designer: '''Peter works as a web designer for the Daily Bugle. * '''Skilled Inventor/Engineer: '''Peter is able to build and invent most of his own equipment. * '''Master Acrobat: '''Peter is a master acrobat. * '''Skilled Martial Artist Equipment * Spider-Suit * Web-Shooters Paraphernalia * None Trivia * This version of Peter Parker(much like his Ultimate Marvel Universe counterpart) is a teenager in high school, and is learning to be a hero. * While Peter built his own webshooters, his costume was a gift from Tony Stark--aka Iron Man and CEO of Stark Unlimited. Category:Characters Category:Heroes